P-dioxanone (also known as 1,4-dioxan-2-one, para-dioxanone, and/or PDO) is a cyclic ester that undergoes ring-opening polymerization/copolymerization to form aliphatic polyesters. Besides outstanding biodegradability, bioabsorbability, and biocompatibility, poly(p-dioxanone) has unique physical properties, including its flexibility. Polymers made from p-dioxanone have been employed in the manufacture of absorbable medical/surgical devices. For example, p-dioxanone polymers and copolymers have received approval from the U.S. Food and Drug Administration (FDA) for, among other things, use as suture materials.
Various methods for the production of p-dioxanone are within the purview of those skilled in the art and include, for example, those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,052,988 and 5,391,707. Polymers made at least in part from p-dioxanone are also within the purview of those skilled in the art and include, for example, those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,643,191; 4,646,741; 4,653,497; 4,788,979; 4,838,267; 5,047,048; 5,007,923; 5,076,807; and 5,080,665. Other patents relating to the preparation of p-dioxanone include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,020,289; 3,063,967; 3,190,858; 3,391,126; and 3,645,941. Methods for purifying p-dioxanone include those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,020,289; 3,063,967; and 5,391,768.
Improved methods for both producing and obtaining purified p-dioxanone remain desirable.